CreepyPasta
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Sometimes weird stuff happens.


_**CreepyPasta**_

**This started out as an actual CreepyPasta, which is a disturbing story of some sort, then it spiraled down into a horror story.**

_Google it. It is a 11pm story so probably not very good._

**Inspired by Lost Silver. That is awesome.**

_We actually have nothing against roms of games. I don't know if there is a screwed up rom of Crystal like this or not._

**I hope not. Seriously, even without the keep you to your keyboard bit it would be screwed up.**

_So, read on. This may become a collection of oneshots._

**As usual we want reviews.**

How do urban legends start? Usually someone tells it as a prank, or has a nightmare and tells a friend (who tells someone else and they tell someone else and so on). Some legends have a moral story to it, such as don't piss off the powers that be, that can have major consequences, others are just to keep kids in line.

Anyways I digress, I heard of roms several years ago and I was grateful since I tend to destroy my GameBoys, but not my computer. I used Google to find a GameBoy emulator and a copy of Pokemon Crystal since that was my first video game I ever had. Damn I regret using roms now. I must have gotten a hacked one. At least I hope so, maybe it was merely glitched.

I booted up the emulator, I think it was VBA or something, and loaded the Pokemon Crystal game. I watched the intro, just for kicks and memories. It was… different… than I remembered, I shrugged and passed it off as not remembering right. I got to the title screen and saw it was normal, Pokemon Crystal with Suicune running at the bottom.

I started a new game, chose a female character like I did the first time. Then it got weird again, I didn't get to chose the name, it went straight to the Professor telling me (Crystal) my adventure was about to begin. The sprite shrunk and the screen faded as usual.

Again I put it out of my mind and continued the game. I opened the menu to save but it showed a fully played game had already been played; 493 Pokemon, 16 badges, 999 minutes of game play. I cocked my head in confusion, there had been no continue option nor had there been 493 Pokemon in my old game, so why did it ask me if I wanted to over write the save? I said yes to overwrite, the game asked me if I was really sure I wanted to over write. I said yes again.

I took the potion out of the PC and went downstairs. Game play was normal for the next 30 minutes as I went to Mr. Pokemon and leveled my starter (Cyndaquil) up, got the Odd Egg, and battled my Rival.

Once again it got freaky. Instead of my Rival's traditional sprite, it looked like the GHOST sprite from the first generation. There were differences though, its colors were reversed and it had my Rival's red hair. He had a level 5 Totadile and did his usual dialogue. I think I would've been less freaked had it been glitched or if he had something else to fight me with.

I moved on, again game play became normal for a while. I named my Rival ? As I had the first time, silly me I didn't know I could name him differently at the time. I made it to Violet City without much trouble. Raising my starter to level 10 and getting some Pokemon on the way did help. It was nearly 10 pm in the real world when I got there so I saved and shut it down for the night.

Next day I started the game back up, I was confused. It was still night in the game. I checked both the clock in the game and on my computer, 9 am on both. It should've been Day. I thought about letting it run until it turned to Day in the game. Damn my curiosity, damn it to the farthest depths of hell. I played on, Sprout Tower first, to get a Gastly. I love ghost Pokemon. Haunter is my favorite Pokemon even now, even now that I panic at the sight of any Pokemon game.

I went through the Tower, hunting down the frustratingly elusive Gastly. I was amazed that the first Gastly I encountered was a shiny Pokemon, the sparkles came out when the battle started, but the sprite was almost blood-red. I still caught it though, a Gastly was a Gastly. I jumped slightly when I saw the Pokedex entry.

Gastly- the Mist Pokemon

This Pokemon has the ability to kill its prey by enveloping it with its gaseous body. It has also been documented that it prefers to hunt more intelligent prey.

Huh? That was not the entry I remember. This was when I started to become a little scared. It was one of the most morbid entries I had seen, nor was it the one I remembered. It was then that I suspected this wasn't the game I wanted.

As I said before, my curiosity got the better of me and I played on. I had read other CreepyPastas and I expected Falkner's gym to have lots of blood and gore. None at all, I was actually slightly disappointed at the normality of the gym. I was until I got to Falkner's Pidgeotto. It wasn't… normal in the slightest. The line art and eyes were blood-red and the rest was black. When I say line art I mean the outlines that showed where the beak, body and wings were. The lines that merely showed the shading and different colors were gone. It was as though it was black with a red outline really.

Damn thing nearly destroyed my team, which took the Pidgy with one hit. That Pidgeotto shouldn't have been able to use a wing attack that did 50 points of damage on my level 19 Cyndaquil, not at level 9. Had I chosen Chikorita I would've considered believing it. My Ratatta was able to beat it with a single Quick Attack. Falkner reappeared and said. "It said that bird couldn't be beaten."

Outside of the battle, his dialogue was normal, giving me the badge and Mud Slap. I moved on, and got the egg.

Pure _masochism_ drove me to the Ruins of the Alph, AKA second Generation Pokemon Tower. The music had been changed. It was now an 8-bit version of the Lizzie Borden Rhyme. The words ran through my head, changed a little, "Mewtwo took an axe, gave its maker 40 whacks, when it saw what it had done, it gave the other 41." It took me a moment to realize the words were different. It should've gone. "Lizzie Borden took an Axe, gave her mother 40 whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father 41."

Then I thought, having watched the first movie. 'Why would Mewtwo use an axe? It wouldn't need one to kill them.'

After it started to repeat, I got out of there like a bat out of hell, or a bat sprite out of hell anyways. I then vowed to never go there again if I could help it.

I battled the trainers along the route, caught some more Pokemon, blah blah blah. I got the Old Rod. Again curiosity drove me to check another thing. Magikarp, after this I dreaded seeing the Red Gyarados later on, was pure nightmare fuel, I swear it. It was dark red and messed up; not glitch wise visually, but move and stat wise, oh my god… I didn't dare catch it. It used Roar of Time; it didn't do much damage though. I used my Bellsprout to knock it out. No experience from it. I was truly freaked out; Roar of Time was a Dailga exclusive move… a move exclusive to Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

I couldn't stop myself from playing now; anymore I can't stop myself from writing this. I moved on. Zubats were from hell. The blue and purple colors had been replaced with a sickening green and blood-red. Onixes and Geodudes were ten times worse. I ran from every battle. The cries were distorted, going from high pitch down to low and back. The music felt familiar but I couldn't place how, it wasn't until later that I realized it had been London Bridge is Falling Down. Another thing I can no longer handle, it haunts my both waking and sleeping hours. That and many other songs, I'll explain as we go.

Normal game play until I battled Bugsy, I expected something horrible, and by God the game delivered. Unlike Falkner, Bugsy merely said nothing. He had the dialogue of Pokemon Trainer Red, just "…".

His Pokemon weren't normal second generation Pokemon. Nincada, Cascoon, and a glitched one I haven't been able to identify. It had Scyther's cry though it looked nothing like a Scyther. I've seen mixed sprites online; it looked like a mix of Ho-oh's wings, Scyther's blades, Dodrio's middle head and Bagon's body. Like Falkner's Pigeotto is had a red outline and eyes with a pure black body. That was the end of the similarities; Bugsy's last Pokemon fainted before I could do anything.

Bugsy merely said "Dead" as his end battle. After the battle, he said nothing just "…" before the game told me that I got the badge and TM. I left town and battled ?. He had gained an Ivysaur and evolved his Totadile. That was not his lineup. I wished I could stop, but I couldn't. Something made me play.

Another cave, or at least that's what Viridian and Ilex Forests remind me of, more creepy music. This time it was Ring Around the Rosie. Not alternant lyrics came into my head this time. I still made my way through the forest as quickly as I could. The bugs were not normal, spikier than what could be considered decent.

I chose to avoid the grass when I left, I didn't care that I would have to face trainers. When I snuck past one of them I noticed that there was an opening in the hedge. That was the route to Glitch City. The trainer that I had dodged saw me. I don't know how, I was out of his range of sight.

I heard the Follow Me music, way out of tune, and was dragged into Glitch City. I whimpered, someone come save me please I thought. The music seemed to be cheerful for just a moment before returning to its glitchy creepiness.

The man stopped in what looked to be a Pokemon Center. Glitched dialogue ended in a yes or no choice. I guessed yes. It was the right choice I guess as he left the area. The music changed to 8-bit version Come to Me Children. I went into the Pokemon Center. I sighed a breath of relief when it all was normal. I was able to save, reluctantly, and heal my Pokemon. I left the building, trying to ignore the creepy music, and explored the town. I saw each of the Gym Leaders and two sets of the Elite Four.

Each were in a line, Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Morty, Chuck, Jasmine, Pryce, and Clair.

The Kanto Leaders were in a separate line, Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, Blaine, and Giovanni.

Wait, Koga and Giovanni? Shouldn't it be Janine and Blue? How is Giovanni's sprite even here?

The Elite Four was set up the same way, Second Generation Elite Four in line behind their Gym Leaders and First Generation's Elite Four behind their Gym Leaders.

Anyways, Falkner and Bugsy's sprites were grayscale while all the others were in color. Even Giovanni's sprite was colored. I went up to Erika, since my team was geared to be strong against Grass types.

All I got when I spoke to her was, "You are too weak." I went up to Brock and got the same message. I changed gears and went up to Morty, "Fight the Third and come to me."

I guess I had to fight Whitney first. I talked to her and a battle begun. Only I did not have my team with me, or at least not the one I had been carrying mere moments ago. Instead I had sent out a Lugia, it had the same basic design as Falkner's Pidgeotto and Bugsy last Pokemon on with gold and white instead of red and black.

The battle went without any major input from me. If I selected Bag I could choose what I wanted, but Attack gave me no choice, I didn't even know Lugia's move set was until half way through the battle. It defeated Whitney's team.

Whitney's battle sprite faded to grayscale. "Failed" She said. As with Bugsy, I got her badge and TM.

I went to Morty. I guess I had to fight my way out. The battle begun immediately. This time it was a Mewtwo, same as Lugia Attack merely made the game choose an attack without showing me at least what attacks Mewtwo had. Morty fell as easily as Whitney. "Cursed." He said as he faded to grayscale.

With Chuck a Dailga, a non-second generation Pokemon, came out, I merely poked the A button. I had no choice, so why bother? "Beaten" Was his words as he faded.

I fought Jasmine with a Suicune. I still had no choice on what attacks it used. "Rusted." Again I received the badge and TM.

Heatran destroyed Pryce's team. "Frozen" He said before the game gave me my prize.

Articuno annihilated Clair's team. What was the game doing? "Grounded."

I didn't get a choice one the Elite Four. I literally took them on back to back.

Will said "…" before Koga took his place, it didn't even end the battle, just acted as though it was just switching Pokemon instead of trainers. My Pokemon was switched out too. Jirachi this time. I was forced to just stand back and watch.

Koga said. "…" as well before Bruno took his place. Again I was forced to watch the battle, still unable to remove my hands from the keyboard.

The same thing happened when Bruno was beaten, then with Karen.

When I beat Lance he said. "Killer." The game faded. I was back in my room. The Pokegear rang, it was Elm. The game acted as though I had actually beaten the Elite Four.

I looked at my part. It was my Elite Four lineup. Giratina, Mew, Jirachi, Palkia, Ho-oh, Arceus.

I wanted to destroy the file, but I couldn't close the program. I try to use Alt+F4 even Control+Alt+Delete, nothing worked. I couldn't even let the battery die, or change windows.

I went to Elm. I might as well play along. I returned to the Glitched Gym, as I call it now. I talked to Brock again. "…"

Giratina was the one to come out. I could choose the attacks now. I spammed Aura Sphere for all it was worth. Brock lost. "Buried." He faded as well.

My team changed order after the battle. It was Mew's turn. Somehow Mew also knew Aura Sphere, as well as Swift.

Misty said nothing as her team was beaten. Merely "…" and faded.

Arceus stayed in front for the next two battles. Lt. Surge said "Discharged" as he faded and Erica said "Wilted." I realized the pattern. Each battle end speech was pertaining somehow to the characters death, or that of their type.

Palkia took over for Sabrina's battle. She laughed as she faded. That scared me.

Jirachi beat Blain. "Soaked." I flinched. Fire Pokemon did not do well in water.

Giovanni said "Usurped." As Ho-oh beat him.

As with Johto's Elite Four Kanto's said nothing until I got to Champion Blue. Like Lance he said "Murderer."

The world faded and I found myself on Mt. Silver facing a grayscale Pokemon Trainer Red. I looked at my party. The Eeveelutions made up my party. It was in National Dex order. Red seemed to spot me and walked up to me.

"You are like me, Pokemon Trainer Crystal." And the battle began. As with the Johto Elite Four I had no control over the battle.

Red did lose, though he did not fade. His sprite gained a smirk. "You are worse than me, Pokemon killer." He said as the battle ended.

The overworld appeared again. This time I was the one who became grayscale, and he had gained color. "You freed me, Pokemon Killer Crystal. You destroyed the world. I'll start with Little Root, just for you." He turned and left. My sprite was released when he left the screen. I went after him, the wild Pokemon sent me back to my room in Little Root Town. I went outside. Black flames covered the land. Arceus appeared before me. As he would've have in the Fourth Generation event, though it looked as though his sprite had been redone for the 8-bit world of Crystal.

"Arceus: Do you wish to try again?" A dialogue box came up.

"Crystal: …

You have lost your voice."

"Arceus: I will take that as a yes." It said.

"Arceus called upon Palkia.

Palkia appears and rips time" A 8-bit version of Palkia appeared, and the world faded.

"Arceus: You will be watched" The dialogue box said while the screen was dark.

It came back to me outside of Elm's Lab. I looked at my card. No badges, no Pokedex. I did find that Arceus was now with my party, alongside my Cyndaquil.

My hands were finally released, and I was able to shut the program down. I was tempted to destroy the computer, rid myself of the rom. I couldn't. I couldn't get rid of either of them. I couldn't keep away.

I was missed by coworkers and taken away from my computer. I warned them, I don't know if they listened though. I was put here into a hospital where I'll be safe.

It wasn't until my mother brought me my Arceus doll did I know of my fear of most Pokemon. The only thing Pokemon I would allow near me was the Arceus doll. It became a security item. It showed me things that I would've never thought about.

Places and times where the Pokemon games were true. And the rom I played was a true story. This is my last letter, my last communications to all but my Arceus. My god, my protector, my precious.

The doctor found the page. He was not surprised. The patient had become more and more insane and anti social to all but that doll. Talking to it, and seemingly getting answers. A conversation that they could only hear half of, much like a telephone call.

He shook his head. This one was a lost cause. He knew that her story of the game was true. As to the others he wasn't sure either way. He didn't know what to do, he was curious as to whether or not she would eat. Would her "protector" make her eat, or would it let her die of starvation. It was alive, the doctor was sure of that. It had attacked one of the nurses, who had been trying to kill the patient. She had been scared out of the hospital.

The patient clung to the doll. The doll knew this one was his, and would be his container. Maybe, the game may have been too much. The Doctor would be a problem. He seemed to care about what was his.

The doctor came back in the next morning. He had told the nurses to just leave the food on the table.

"She will continue to live, won't she?" He asked the doll.

The patient answered with a deep voice, nothing like her normal soprano. "She will, doctor. She is mine. Take her and I will make what happened to the nurse look merciful."

"Of course." The Doctor said. "Though I could make sure that she would be better cared for elsewhere."

The patient looked up and the doctor saw the doll's eyes. "Elsewhere being your home?"

The Doctor stood up and walked off. Arceus took that as a yes. Arceus had a strong enough hold on the patient that he could use her as a body and escape even the strongest of security. He would wait until the Doctor returned.

As Arceus thought the Doctor returned for an answer. Arceus read the Doctor's mind. He would wait until the patient was in his home, she wouldn't be the first. 'But most certainly the last.' He thought.

Five days later the Doctor was found murdered in his home, castrated and choked on his own member. The murder would never be solved as it was put on the shelf while black fire swept the town. All evidence of the town was wiped off the earth. Indeed, all that was left was a young woman with a Pokemon doll, humming a creepy tune as she went down the road, carnage following in her wake.

They say Arceus was born from an egg and created the universe; he merely recreated it with the help of an insane human.


End file.
